ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neshomeh
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to use it to... well... talk to me. About stuff. And things. Yes. Ahem. If you see a topic header you think your comment/question would fit in, please leave it there and not someplace else. Thank you! Story Comments Nume and Ilraen Family Ties What Friends Will Do I just read Ilraen and Supernumerary's adventure in the Young Wizards' continuum. Thank you, from the depths of my heart for killing that thing. AGlass 07:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : It was my pleasure, and you're welcome. {= ) Neshomeh 06:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern Interlude - Ilraen's Journal The Dark Side I would comment on the board, but I really don't want to have to find the right post again, and it might even have dropped off the first page (I had a lot of missions open, and don't quite know where they all came from). Anyway, the agents tell Voltarmi that "the corridors weren't designed with dragons in mind, and the bosses aren't likely to be very understanding of anything that looks like a walking flamethrower." I would like to point out that the DoI has an (admittedly old) dragon agent—Verra Rose. She presumably has a human form, like Voltarmi's gnome, but I doubt she would remain like that the entire time. Sorry! Goldenrod111 06:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, but I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say. If you think we made a mistake, could you please explain how we could do it better? Otherwise, I'm just confused. There are plenty of reasons for Nume to have said that--general jerkassery being one; not knowing about Verra being another; knowing about Verra, knowing she had a humanoid form, and knowing also that the Flowers aren't fond of being faced with things that can produce fire being a logical alternative to the second. So... what? O.o ~Neshomeh 16:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Not a comment on dragons, but this is a comment on the mission, which I've finally got around to reading. Not much to say, really, other than that I found it hilarious, love Nume's pop culture quotes, and want to hug Ilraen for being so adorably clueless.Cassie5squared 06:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Well, thank you! I really appreciate your taking the time to comment. {= D Ilraen is doing his best, but although he's come a long way, he still has a way to go. He appreciates the sympathy. ~Neshomeh 17:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Derik and Earwig The Smasher FicPsych Introducing Ilraen Gestalt Therapy Beta-reading Hey Nesh. So, I was about to send you my file of me an Guvnor's mission, which we finally finished, and I did an ititial run through of it for errors, and was about to send it to youu for betaing, when I realised that I didn't have anyway to actually send it to you. Could I get your email?Caddy 08:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's listed on my user page, actually. Under "Contact." {= ) ~Neshomeh 18:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions How do you add categories to the images? :The same way you do it while you're editing a page. Image articles don't have the quick-add bit that regular articles have, so you have to click "Edit", then use the bar that appears at the bottom of the editing window. :Alternately, when first uploading an image, you can type Category:Agent Images or whatever category is appropriate into the summary field. :Oh, and don't forget to sign comments on talk pages with four tildes. {= ) ~Neshomeh 17:25, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Miah 79 19:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I know I've been playing with the wiki a lot lately, and that you've been going back and correcting a lot of stuff that isn't quite right. I think I'm seeing some patterns. First is the capitalization issue you mentioned on the editing help page, which I apparently still have a habit of doing; second, not putting a bolded definition of the term on the first line of a page. (Also, the awkward grammar on the quarantine theory. Thanks for cleaning that up.) Is there anything else I need to be aware of, so you don't have to tweak my edits so much?--Chaoticidealism 04:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Those were the main ones, I think--those and adding categories. I'm just glad you noticed without me having to leave an embarrassing note on your page spelling it out at you, really. Most wiki issues are those of noticing what's gone before and realizing why. {= ) ~Neshomeh 17:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know how to delete an image--I uploaded one with a bad filename on it, and then re-uploaded with a proper filename. Can you delete the badly-named version? It's "Photo11.jpg". Should be on the recent activity page.--Chaoticidealism 20:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure, I can do that. In the future, though, it's possible to move image files to new names the same way you do with normal pages. I think anyone can do that, but I'm not sure. ~Neshomeh 00:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC)